Taming of the Crew
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Robin wants to make Archer and Guy honorary members of his gang. First they must go through initiation. Will Archer and Guy survive Robin's initiation or will they struggle to keep up with everything? Are they fit for Robin's gang? Inspired by the BBC series, "Robin Hood" (Fourth Installment in my Robin Hood Season 4).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alright!" said Robin. "Line up gang!"

His gang filed out of the shelter, all wondering what Robin had in mind. They stood in a straight line in front of Robin as he placed his hands behind his back and wandered up and down the line.

"We have some business to take care of," said Robin.

"You mean taking care of Prince John?" asked Alan. "Isn't that on the agenda every day?"

Robin shot Alan a look and that immediately silenced him.

"No," said Robin taking a deep breath. "This time I'm talking about something different."

Robin stopped pacing and stood in front of Guy and Archer. Guy was staring straight ahead, his mind a jumble of thoughts, and Archer was still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Today, the business that we have to take care of is initiating the pair of you into the gang," said Robin with a smile. "It's time you became official members."

"There's initiation you have to go through to become a member?" asked Archer puzzled. "Like what?"

"You'll just find out, now won't you?" asked Robin with an amused smile.

Much, Friar Tuck, Alan, Little John, and even Kate got an amused grin on their face as they thought about Robin's gang initiation.

"What are you all smiling about?" asked Guy looking at them nervously.

"They're probably smiling about the initiation we are about to go through," whispered Archer to him. "That's probably also a sign that it is _not_ a fun thing."

Robin overheard Archer and smiling slapped him on the back.

"Course it's fun Archer! Since when have I been known to make others endure something painful?"

"I can think of a few times," muttered Guy under his breath.

"Cheer up lads!" said Robin with a smile. "Today's a good day to train! It's time you two are brought into the gang officially, and tamed to its ways."

Guy and Archer exchanged a look with each other.

"We're going to have a LONG day ahead of us," said Archer with a sigh.

"Tell me about it," said Guy.

"Lets let the fun begin!" exclaimed Robin throwing his arms wide open. "Who's ready?"

Guy and Archer looked at each other once more before Archer raised his hand.

"Yes Archer?" asked Robin. "What is it?"

"Can we eat breakfast first?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nope," said Archer crossing his arms. "I'm not going to do it."

"Don't be a pussy!" yelled Robin from the banks of the river. "You said you want breakfast so go catch your breakfast! The first thing that you have to learn if you want to be a part of my gang is that you need to be able to survive."

"It's cold," groaned Archer as he dipped a toe in the water.

"Grow up," said Guy rolling his eyes.

Guy stepped down off the rock that the two of them were perched on. Guy shivered as the icy cold water rushed across his bare feet. Guy could see the fish swimming by him and on instinct, reached down to grab one. His sudden lunge forward caused his feet to slip on the rocks and soon he found himself on his back in the river. Guy sat up, coughing water out of his mouth. Robin and the gang laughed from the banks.

"Very graceful Guy!" they laughed.

Guy wiped the hair that was hanging in his face out of it and growled in anger.

"Yea no," said Archer. "Not going to happen. I'm not getting in the water."

Robin sighed. He took off his footwear and walked bare foot over to them.

"Let me show you how to go about it the right way," said Robin.

Robin crouched low in the water, his arm muscle's tense as he waited for a fish to swim by. When Robin caught sight of a fish slithering by, he reached forward and grabbed it.

"See?" asked Robin as he held up the fish in his hands. "Easy."

Guy glared at Robin as he still tried to get the water to stop dripping down the sides of his face.

"You are impossible to deal with sometimes!" commented Guy. "You know that?"

Robin just smiled at Guy. He patted him on the back and said, "Come now, lighten up Guy! Lets go back to camp and you can dry off while we cook these fish."

"Easy for him to say," muttered Guy to Archer as he watched Robin walk back toward the banks. "He isn't the one who is soaking wet!"

"Come on Guy! Stop complaining! I'm starving! Let's follow Robin and eat some fish," said Archer, suddenly in a better mood.

"You know that this is just the beginning of a long, painful day, right?" asked Guy as he got up and trudged back toward the banks of the river.

"Yea," said Archer. "Even though I may not like it, I'm ready to tackle it now."

"Of course you are," said Guy. _"But am I ready too yet?"_

* * *

When they had finished eating the fish, Archer looked eagerly toward Robin, immediately wanting to know what was going to happen next. Guy on the other hand was less enthused. He had just managed to dry off.

"So what's next Robin?" asked Archer.

Robin grinned and stood to his feet. They all watched as Robin picked up his bow and strung it with an arrow.

"Your next test is to be able to retrieve what is needed no matter the circumstance," said Robin.

Robin looked up and aimed his arrow at the top of a tall tree nearby. He shot the arrow and it stuck in the bark near the top.

"Now," said Robin turning to focus on Guy and Archer. "You have to get it."

"Seriously?" asked Guy. "You are being a bit ridiculous Robin! This isn't going to teach us anything like you think except how to fall out of a tree from fifty feet!"

"Fine don't get the arrow. Let your future hang above your head just within reach. It's no different to me," said Robin looking at Guy. "But if you back out now, you are proving that Tyrell is right."

"Are you telling me that that arrow is between me and my future in your gang?" asked Guy.

"Yes. Guy," said Robin taking a deep breath. "I believe in you. I know that you can do this if you put your mind to it. It may be ridiculous, but you can do it."

Guy stared at Robin in disbelief. Was Robin really going to make him do this? Archer was already climbing up the base of the tree, disappearing into the branches as he climbed higher. Taking a deep breath, Guy rose to his feet and as he walked toward the tree, he turned to Robin and said, "Just so you know, this is ridiculous, but I hope this shows you that Tyrell was wrong about me. I'm fit to be one of you."

Guy started to climb the tree, looking up and shouting at Archer, "Watch out! I'm going to get to the arrow first!"

* * *

**AN: (7/21/13) I apologize that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. I promise to continue this book and my season 4, but this week is really busy for me. I hope that you like this chapter! :) I thank you for your patience with me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I got it!" declared Guy as he held the arrow above his head victoriously.

"Yea, yea. Go ahead and gloat," groaned Archer as he dragged his body onto a limb below Guy, "But I still say that you cheated."

"Just because I accidentally stepped on your fingers once doesn't mean I cheated," said Guy.

"Yea," said Archer. "Stepping right on my fingers on that wide branch was just an accident."

"You're just a sore loser," said Guy.

He tucked the arrow in a loop on his pants and started to climb down the tree. He climbed past Archer and said, "Don't tell me that I'm going to beat you on the way down too!"

"Why you..."

A smile crossed Guy's face as he made his way back down. Once he had his feet planted on solid ground once more, he presented the arrow to Robin.

"Great job Guy," said Robin.

Archer got out of the tree just as Robin replaced the arrow in his quiver.

"Alright so now we're done, right?" asked Guy. "Now comes the part where you induct us right?"

"Ha," said Robin patting Guy on the back. "Nice try! This is only the beginning..."

"Darn it," muttered Guy under his breath.

"What's next?" asked Archer wearily.

* * *

"No," stated Guy as he stubbornly crossed his arms. "This time you've gone one step too far Robin!"

"You said that last time," said Robin. "No more excuses."

"Yea and I was right about that. My back _still_ hurts!" exclaimed Guy as he clutched his back and stretched, thinking back to when Robin had told them to jump on a horse in motion from a tree. Guy had missed and hit his back against the side of the horse before flipping onto the ground.

"You just need more practice," stated Robin. "That lesson was suppose to teach you that accuracy is key in escaping.

"Glad that it's just the three of us," muttered Guy. "At least I don't have to endure embarrassment in front of..." Guy didn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to let Robin know that he had a thing for Kate.

"I know what you mean. The gang can be intimidating sometimes," said Robin attempting to fill in the blanks himself.

"Yea," said Guy going along with what Robin had said. He didn't realize the truth about Kate yet. That was good.

"Here comes the cart," said Robin with a smile. "Time for you two to act."

"Robin, no," stated Guy.

"Fine, be a wimp," said Archer. "I'm going to do this and be a part of the gang."

"Remember what I told you," said Robin. "Wait until the best possible moment before jumping them."

Guy watched the cart rumble into view along the dirt road. He couldn't believe that he was about to rob from Prince John. Archer made his way through the trees toward the cart. Guy took a deep breath before following behind Archer. He wasn't about to be bested by his little half-brother. He wanted to prove to Robin that he had changed. He wanted to show Tyrell that he was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Thank you for being patient with me. Your patience is what made me decide to write a longer chapter this time. Can't wait to hear what you think. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Archer decided that the best course of action was to charge the cart. Guy thought that he was absolutely ridiculous. How would charging the cart make anything better? Guy decided upon a different approach. Instead of foolishly charging the cart, Guy decided to just walk up to the cart and state his business. He wasn't going to be stupid and tell them that he planned on robbing them for all their worth. Instead he would lie and tell them that he was ordered by Prince John to check the cart before it was allowed to pass through. Though he had been out in the forest for awhile and his clothing had seen better days, he was hoping that he still looked intimidating enough to claim to still be a right hand man to the Prince.

Guy started to approach the cart and the cart driver saw him approaching. He pulled on the horses's reins and the horse slowed to a stop. The driver turned to look at Guy, his face pale.

"Sir Guy..." stammered the cart driver. "I was just headed toward Nottingham."

"I see," said Guy. Apparently this man lived outside of Nottingham and didn't yet learn that Guy was an outlaw. "What's in the cart that you're taking to Nottingham?"

"Gold," stuttered the man. "Don't you remember? Prince John requested some of his personal store of gold be brought up."

"And you were the man they chose to make the journey?" asked Guy.

"Yes," he replied nodding his head.

"I see. Well I was told to come meet you and check the merchandise. Prince John is weary of a surprise attack. I need to make sure you aren't concealing any weapons," said Guy, surprised and disgusted by how easy it was for him to lie.

"Go ahead," said the man nodding his head toward the back of the cart.

Even though the man acted like he was suspicious of Guy's motives, he let him search the cart. Guy walked around to the back of the cart and saw Archer standing there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What's your problem?" asked Guy as he pulled aside the small fabric curtain and entered the back of the cart.

"Why did you do that?" asked Archer. "Now when things are missing from the cart, he'll know who took them!"

"And if we attacked the cart you don't think he would?" hissed out Guy turing on the pouty Archer in anger.

"Who are you talking to back there?" came the muffled voice of the cart driver.

"Myself!" yelled back Guy in reply.

After that, Guy ignored Archer and started to dig through the chests, stuffing the gold he acquired into his pockets.

"Aren't you going to help?" asked Guy without even turning around to face Archer.

Archer walked over to Guy without saying a word and started to stuff his pockets. After their pockets were stuffed to overflowing, Guy looked around the cart. He had to squint in order to be able to see anything properly. That's when he noticed a neglected chest off to the side. It was a decent size; not too big and not too small. It would be easy enough to carry.

Guy walked toward it and tried lifting one of the handles. It was light enough to lift. He would probably be able to carry it pretty well by himself. Guy grasped the two leather handles on either side of the chest and lifted it up. Archer saw Guy start toward the exit of the cart with the chest and asked, "How do you propose on getting away with taking _that_?"

"I'm smart. I have it handled," said Guy as he jumped out of the back of the cart. "No need to worry."

Archer just rolled his eyes and exited the cart with Guy. Guy looked at Archer and said, "Go back to the forest and wait with Robin. I'll be right there."

Archer wasn't happy about receiving orders from Guy, but he obeyed. He turned his back on Guy and walked back to where Robin was waiting for them.

Guy walked back around to the front of the cart, carrying the chest. The cart driver noticed and cleared his throat, more weary of Guy than he was before.

"What are you doing with the chest?" he asked.

"Ah, I have to take a chest from you and go hide it in the forest. Prince John wants it stored there in case of an emergency. Didn't he tell you?"

Guy raised an eyebrow in question as the cart driver furiously shook his head no.

"Well then, I guess I slipped up! I probably wasn't suppose to tell you. Ah, Prince John will be mad at me for sure and he'll certainly be mad at you if something happens to this gold," said Guy jossling the chest in his hands so that the gold coins inside clinked together.

"Me!" stammered out the cart driver, terrified.

"Yes, you. Prince John knows that I would never do anything to hurt him. So if something happened to his gold, he would naturally blame you since you knew about me going to hide an emergency supply. He doesn't know you after all," said Guy.

"I won't tell him if you don't," said the cart driver. "I promise! Please don't tell!"

The cart driver was sweating so fast that Guy almost felt sorry for lying to him.

Almost, but it was necessary.

"I won't tell him," said Guy. "You promise you won't say a word though?"

"Yep! My lips are sealed!" exclaimed the cart driver nodding his head.

"Alright then. I won't hold you up anymore. Go on," said Guy.

"Good day to you Sir Guy of Gisborne!" said the cart driver as he flicked the reins and the horses started off once more down the path.

Once the cart was out of sight, Guy started to lug the chest to where Robin was hiding. Robin saw Guy with the chest and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Well done!" said Robin, clapping Guy on the back. "You are full fledged member of the gang now!"

Guy just nodded his head, not really there. He didn't know why but something about what had just happened seemed strange. It wasn't like Prince John to send a cart of gold through the forest, especially Sherwood forest, without an entourage of guards. The only one with the cart, which was the driver, seemed gullible and easily decieved. Guy knew that he was clever, but he still felt like something was a little bit fishy.

"Guy. Guy! Did you hear what I just said?" asked Robin as he snapped his fingers in front of Guy's glazed eyes. "I just said you were a member of the gang!"

"I heard you," said Guy snapping out of his thinking.

"You and Archer are sure going to be two excellent additions," said Robin as he slung an arm over each of their shoulders. "Now lets take this gold back to camp and share it with the rest of the gang!"

As they started to walk back to camp with the trunk of gold, Guy still worried but finally decided to push it out of his head. He was sure it was nothing.

* * *

The cart pulled up right outside the steps of Nottingham castle. Prince John and Tyrell were descending the gray stone steps toward the cart. The cart driver got off his seat and stood, bowing to them as they paused in front of them.

"So, did he bite?" asked Prince John.

"He most certainly did sir," said the cart driver. "I fooled him."

"You are certainly a talented actor if you can fool Guy of Gisborne," said Prince John.

"Or not," said Tyrell with a smirk. "My brother is _very_ gullible."

"Well in any case, your plan worked Tyrell. I can't believe it!"

"Well it hasn't worked yet," said Tyrell. "There's still step two."

With a jolly laugh, Prince John and Tyrell turned their back on the cart driver and started to walk back up the steps.

"Wait! What about my pay?" asked the cart driver.

"Your pay?" asked Prince John slowly as he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Yes," he piped up. "My pay. You promised that if I took part in this, I would get paid."

"You want money?" asked Tyrell.

"I have a family to feed you know," said the cart driver.

"You'll get paid _after_ this plan is over with," said Tyrell. "Now I have to get step two started."

With a malicious smile on his face, Tyrell turned his back on the cart driver one more time before thinking, _"Wait until Vaisey finds out that some of his gold has been stolen."_

* * *

**AN: SURPRISE! :D **

**I bet you didn't see that ending coming! I'll try to update soon! Please leave reviews if you would like to see this continue! **


End file.
